The King's Speech
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Newly crowned King Alistair isn't feeling up to public speaking at the final battle, so it's up to his best friend Daniel Cousland to get him inspired.


**The King's Speech**

**Well, I can't imagine this is what anyone expected for my next story, I can't truly say it's what I expected either. I did write it while watching the movie Your Highness, so I wouldn't bet on it being too serious. It's meant to take place the night before the final battle, between the talks with Riordan and Morrigan. It was inspired by the song 'The Crazy Ones' by Stellar Revival, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I'm thinking of a possible follow-up before the Archdemon's death, using 'We Are One' by 12 Stones. But for now, enjoy this!**

** Disclaimer: BioWare owns the game Dragon Age: Origins, and everything in it. I just made up Daniel, the happy-go-lucky badass hero, and this conversation that probably never actually happened.**

Alistair was pacing a rut in the dirt outside Redcliffe's kitchens when the Warden finally found him. If he noticed his friend's arrival, he did not acknowledge it, continuing to mumble unintelligible things to himself.

"Plotting another grand theft of all your favorite cheeses?" Daniel Cousland joked, drawing Alistair out of his personal bubble.

"What?" He looked up, confused by the question and how he had failed to notice his fully armored friend before him. Sneaky rogues, he thought. Always swooping in silently to surprise him when he least expected it. Didn't they understand that swooping was bad?

Alistair shook his head, clearing the distracting thoughts, and turned to find that the Warden had already made himself comfortable on a nearby barrel. He looked completely relaxed, something that Alistair envied to no end. "They'll have it out for dinner by the time you even get a plan together." The younger Warden chuckled.

Alistair's cheeks reddened slightly. "No cheese. At least... not right now. He's going to expect me to give a speech, I just know it."

Daniel's head tilted questioningly. "You mean Eamon?" Alistair nodded. "Ah, so you're planning your epic pre-battle speech. The one the bards will sing of for years to come. How the great King Alistair inspired an army to take down the evil darkspawn that threatened to consume his kingdom. How he led the charge into the darkspawn horde, his father's sword aloft as he cut down hundreds on his way to destroy the dragon that led them."

It was Alistair's turn to chuckle now. "Planning on becoming a bard yourself are you? I'd say you're well on your way, at least as far as the fancy talk goes."

"You like it, do you? I've been _studying_ with Leliana for a while now."

"Yes, she seems like quite enthusiastic to _teach, _at least in your case."

"Aw, if you wanted to learn some new skills, I'm sure Oghren would be happy to show you all about getting angry and killing things."

Alistair's head shook slowly as he smirked. "You roguish types just have all the luck, don't you?"

His fellow Warden returned the smirk. "My decision to become one was not an uninformed one, my friend."

"Well then, maybe I should just let you make the speech, since you're already so good at it, Warden-Commander."

"I've told you I hate being called that," the younger man cringed, "I never wanted to be in charge of this, there was just nobody else to do it."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. Or have you already forgotten making me King of this whole mess?"

Daniel gave a full laugh at that. "Oh yes, clearly one of my smarter decisions. Right up there with killing Flemeth just because Morrigan asked it of me."

"I certainly wouldn't have minded avoiding the burns all over my legs." Alistair cringed, remembering the long nights of uncomfortable sleep that had followed.

A comfortable silence followed, Alistair lost in thoughts of their adventures, while his fellow Warden stared into the night sky. Eventually, Daniel broke the silence. "It's got to be your speech, you know. You're the King, after all. The men need a leader, a symbol they can look and listen to in times of crisis. It's the tradition of all the epic tales."

"I don't see why that excludes you. If they need a leader, if they need a bloody symbol, why not let it be the one who's been leading us this whole way? Why am I to be suddenly thrust into the leadership role?"

"Because you're the King. It's one of your new special 'official' duties. You're also a Warden. While the army follows us against the Blight, it is you they will look to in helping them rebuild afterward. The sooner they learn to trust your leadership, the better things will be in the long run."

Alistair sighed. "I suppose you're right. You're always right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one's asking for that." Daniel agreed. He stood, pushing himself off of his barrel seat. "You know what? I'm going to help you. You want me to give a speech? I'll give you a speech."

Alistair was taken aback. "You mean... you'll do it anyway? Sod the consequences and all that like you and Oghren are always saying?"

"Oh no, I've told you, you're not getting out of this that easily. I'm just giving you an inspirational speech to get you fired up for your inspirational speech."

"Does that even work? Like... a pre-speech speech?"

Daniel shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, it just seems... crazy."

That drew yet another laugh from the younger Warden. "If you haven't noticed, we're the definition of crazy here. You've said it yourself, it's never taken fewer than the armies of half a dozen nations to defeat a Blight, along with hundreds of Grey Wardens. We've got most of one country's army, and three Wardens. And yet, we're going to do this. We're going to win the day."

The King looked on, his interest growing. "And you're sure of that, are you?" He hummed, seeming slightly amused at his fellow's unshakeable confidence.

"You're sodding right I'm sure!" The young Cousland smacked his fist onto the barrel he'd recently been seated upon and began pacing back and forth, much as Alistair had been when he'd arrived. "Look at where we came from, two novices, two forgotten sons of nobility, with nothing to our cause but some old treaties and a bitchy witch. We were outcasts, nothing more than the black sheep of Ferelden. No one gave us any chance, not even us! But we gained allies, companions, even a couple skills, and now here we are on the eve of the great battle we were not expected to even live to see joined. We have not come this far to lose now, not while there is still hope. And for this nation, that hope, is us, the crazy ones who never give up."

"Not like there's any pressure on us or anything." Alistair muttered nervously.

"We're bloody needles of hope in a haystack of bronto shit! Not that it would still be a haystack, but it's an expression, you know? The point is, we can do this. We have the chance to succeed where no normal person would have. To take the path less traveled until we reach the end with one of our blades buried in that damn dragon's heart. Or head. Or some equally fatal place."

"Oh Maker," Alistair shook his head, smirking amusedly, "how have we even gotten this far with two insane Grey Wardens leading the charge? Tell me that, oh fearless, eloquent leader."

"We're just badass, that's all there is to it, my friend. Every one of our companions is a badass in their own right by this point. And we all know it. That's why we've done all these bloody crazy things. We found the most holy relic in the world, we hand-picked two Kings! Badasses, I tell you." He paused in his ranting, stroking the dark stubble on his chin as he thought for a moment. "That's your problem. You just don't believe it. We're the last Grey Wardens left, man. We're one of a kind! It's our job to stand up and make them see why they need us, to live up to what they need from us. Come on, say it with me: 'I'm a badass.'"

Alistair chuckled. "I'm a badass." He shook his head, his voice still full of humor.

"Not good enough. You're a king. You're one of the greatest warriors this land has ever seen. I want to hear you believe it!"

"I'm a badass!" Alistair proclaimed, somewhat more seriously than before.

"More intense! Really believe it!"

"I'm a badass!" He stood, clenching his fists at his side as he stepped up to his companion.

Daniel got in his face. "Prove it! Come on man, scream if you're a badass!"

They turned as one, yelling "I'm a badass!" into the night air.

"That's more like it!" The young Warden clapped his friend's back. "Now keep that energy until tomorrow, and unleash it upon the masses!"

"Let's do it." Alistair agreed, nodding. They turned to walk back inside, but just before the door, he turned back to his companion. "You sure you can't give the speech? You're seriously good at it."

Daniel gave him a friendly jab on the shoulder. "It's all you. Knock 'em dead, King Badass."

He let Alistair head back inside without him, turning to face the sky again. Riordan had explained to them exactly why the Wardens were necessary to stop the Blight. He understood that. He also understood why Riordan was hoping to be the one to do the job, but Daniel knew it was not to be. Eventually it would come down to him and Alistair, as it always had, and he could not leave Ferelden without a king again. The Couslands always did their duty first, and while he may be leaving his homeland, he knew he left her in good hands. Alistair would make him proud.

** Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there. With lots of reviews! -SGM-**


End file.
